Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel having a detection circuit and a detection method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic products, the demand for display panels has been increasing. In order to improve yield rate, detection mechanisms are typically provided in the display panels during manufacture.
However, with respect to the present detection mechanisms, the turn-on resistance thereof is high, and thus the testing procedure must be performed with testing signals having a high voltage level, so as to maintain a regular driving capability. Moreover, when the connection between the detection mechanisms and the display panel is severed and it necessary to perform subsequent testing of the display panel, the display panel cannot be effectively re-tested via the detection mechanisms, resulting in inconvenience in subsequent operations.